IN & OUT
by Romanticly tragic perfection
Summary: Summary: What if Dave had not kissed Kurt that day? What if instead he got kissed by some random guy he met in the mall? What if that random guy turned out to be Sebastian? Now Dave has to handle Sebastian who has decided that he will teach Dave everything he needs to know about being gay. But Dave's not convinced he is gay.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Dave had not kissed Kurt that day? What if instead he got kissed by some random guy he met in the mall? What if that random guy turned out to be Sebastian? Now Dave has to handle Sebastian who has decided that he will teach Dave everything he needs to know about being gay. But Dave's not convinced he is gay. Add in the glee club drama, the warblers, some kick as songs, and a guess appearance of Lady Gaga and Adam Lambert. Can Dave manage to stay in the closet when everyone seems determined to pull him out! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! If I did then Rachel would have ended up with Puck and Dave would have had a threesome with Sebastian and Kurt. Just kidding...maybe.**

**Chapter one: It's okay to be Gay. But I'm not Gay**

Dave was walking through the hallway angrily. What had made him angry you ask? Well why don't we ask him? "Hey Karofsky!" yelled Azimo. Dave paused and turned to face his friend the scowl on his face was still in place. "What's up man" Azimo asked. "Get out of my face" growled Dave.

Okay that did not go as well as I hoped. I have an idea let us ask again. Suddenly a light bulb appears over Azimo's head. "Who the hell shitted on your pizza this morning man?" Azimo asked Dave. Dave made a face of disgust. "Thanks for the visual dude" Dave said shaking his head. Azimo shrugged "No problem man" Azimo said with a grin. "I failed my Spanish test" Dave said frustrated.

Aw, I feel bad for Dave. I should tell him that. "Well that sucks koala dicks dude," Azimo said. "I know ma- wait what" Dave said confused. "What?" Azimo asked. "Koala dicks" Dave said before shaking his head and walking away. "What was it something I said" yelled Azimo at his friends back.

Dave was storming through the hallway when he noticed Kurt smiling at his phone. He walked past and slapped it out of his hands. Dave felt better already. He made his way to the locker room deciding to skip class and practice his slap shots for hockey. He kind of missed it even though he was on the football team. "Stop" yelled Kurt. Dave ignored him.

"Hey! I am talking to you" Kurt yelled as he ran in the locker room after Dave. "Girls' room is next door." Dave said fighting down his panic. "What is your problem?" Kurt said. "Excuse me?" Dave said counting to ten in his head like his anger management coach taught him. "What are you scared of?" asked Kurt. That's easy spiders, rats, vampires, werewolves. Wait focus Dave focus. "Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" Dave asked Kurt.

"Oh, yeah, every single straight guy's nightmare that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you, well, guess what, ham hock? You're not my type!" Kurt yelled. Dave tried to push back the hurt he felt. Not his type? "That right?" Dave asked hoping Kurt was joking. "Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty" Kurt yelled. Ouch, and that was uncalled for. "Don't push me!" Dave yelled balling up his fist.

Fuck anger management that bitch just called him chubby, sweaty, and bald. "Hit me, because it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!" Kurt screamed. Give him one more chance then beat the crap out of him. "I said get out of my face!" Dave shouted. "You are nothing more than a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" Kurt yelled. Dave growled before bitch slapping Kurt across the face. "Fuck you," he yelled before shoving Kurt on to the floor, kicking him in the nuts, and fleeing the locker room in tears.

Dave rushed outside the school and into his car. He was sobbing the whole way he was just happy no one was around. He sped of the school grounds and drove to the mall. He went to the music store hoping to find something to cheer him up. He reached for a Frank Sinatra CD only to bump into a dude. "Watch it fat ass" the person growled. Dave was tired of everyone pick on his weight.

"I am not fat!" he yelled. "You look fat to me" the guy said. "Yeah well fuck you asshole" Dave said giving him the finger. "Nice comeback ass wipe" the guy said. "Go eat a bag of Koala dicks bitch" Dave growled. "Why don't you make me elephant ass" the guy said pushing Dave. "Don't push me" said Dave.

"Or what, Your going to sit on me big boy" the guy said pushing Dave again. "Don't tempt me jerk" Dave said grabbing his shoulders. "Oh I am so scared." The guy said laughing. "Shut up" Dave said shaking him. The guy stops laughing and his lips curl up in a seductive smile. "Make me" he practically purrs. Next thing Dave knows he is kissing the boy.

Dave fills the boys arms wrap around his and gasps when he fills the boy squeeze his butt. The guy takes advantage of his shock and plunges his tongue inside his mouth. Dave begins to struggle till the guy does this little trick with his tongue then all thoughts are forgotten. Then Dave remembers where he is and who he's with. He pulls away from the kiss and sees the guy's swollen lips and dazed expression. He runs out the store not looking back. If he had looked back, he would have noticed he dropped his wallet and saw the boy pick it up.

Dave runs through the mall bumping in to people along the way. He can't believe he kissed a guy. Wait, he didn't kiss that guy. That guy kissed him so that means he's not gay. He heads home and decides not to think about it but finds that it's the only thing on his mind. The next day when he goes to school he sees the glee club guys standing in front of him. "What so you want", he say frustrated.

"We want you to stop messing with Kurt," Puck says stepping forward. Dave nods and yawns in his hand. "Okay whatever" Dave said walking past them. "Karofsky," Dave heard someone yell. He turned around to see Kurt standing in the middle of the group of glee guys. "You're really going to leave me alone" Kurt asked. Dave shrugged. "Don't worry fancy you're not a high priority for me. I got bigger worries than you," Dave said thinking about his missing wallet.

Dave looked everywhere and still could not find it. Where could it be? The football player failed to notice the dude waiting near his locker. "Hey hot lips" the dude said. Dave was surprised to see the person from the mall in his school. "What do you want?" he says trying not to let his fear show. The dude holds out his hand.

"My names Sebastian" he says waiting for Dave to shake his hand. Dave continues to glare at him. Sebastian lowers his hand and smirks. "For someone who kisses as well as you I would think you would have better people skills." He says and Dave shushes him looking around nervously. He grabs Sebastian by his arm and drags him away. They end up in the locker room. "You can't go saying things like that in public," Dave shouts angrily.

Sebastian shrugs "It's not my fault. I wouldn't have had to come here if you hadn't kissed me and run off like that." Sebastian says irritated. "I did not kiss you! You kissed me, I'm not gay!" Dave shouts. Sebastian gets a look of understanding. "You're not out of the closet yet are you?" he questions. Dave shakes his head. "I'm not in the closet. I'm not gay!" Dave yells.

Sebastian shakes his head "If you're not gay then why did you kiss me?" he questions. Dave growls "I did not kiss you! I'm not attracted to dudes," he says. Sebastian looks down and smirks. "If you're not attracted to me then why are you still holding my arm?" he states. Dave lets go of his arm as if it burned him. Sebastian sighs. "It's okay to be gay," he says patting Dave on the back. Dave slaps his had away "But I'm not gay!" Dave says.

Sebastian nods his head "Yes you are". He says. Dave shakes his head "I'm not", he says. Sebastian smirks "I can prove it" he says. Dave laughs, "How are you going t-"Dave starts but Sebastian cuts him off by kissing him. Dave responds to the kiss instantly. When Sebastian brakes the kiss Dave tries to lean back in and kiss him again. Sebastian grins, "You are so gay". He states smugly.

Dave slams his head into a locker. Sebastian crosses his arms "No need to beat your self up about It." he says. Dave turns around "How did you even find me?" he asks. Sebastian tosses him his wallet. "You dropped this yesterday," he says. Dave looks at him as if he is crazy. "I am going to leave now," he says opening the door.

"You can run Dave but sooner or later you'll have to except who you are." Sebastian shouts after him. Sebastian pulls out his cell phone "Hey get the warblers together. I need a favor." He says before hanging up and leaving. Meanwhile hiding behind a locker Puck smirks "So Karofsky's gay" he says before pulling out his phone. "Hey Rachel, You will never guess what I just heard." He says walking out of the locker room.

**Author's note: this is an idea I had that I just had to write. Please review I always love hearing your thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 3: YOU'RE JUST TO GOOD TO BE TRUE!**

Sebastian was in the Warbler's choir room making a scene. "I said that I want you guys to come with me to McKinley high school so I can sing a song and win Dave's heart." He said. The warblers started whispering to each other considering it. "Come on guys" Blaine said and everyone got quite. "We should help Sebastian out." He said and the entire choir room stared at him like he lost his mind. "We haven't performed anywhere other than this room or on a stage." Sebastian said. Then he looked at the council "Please?" he begged.

The council hung their heads in defeat. "Fine." They said. "How do you want to do this?" Sebastian smirked "Oh, I have just the plan." The Warblers' shivered in fear. "Whoever this guy is I hope he's ready" Jeff whisper to his friend Nick. Nick frowned "Oh if he's trying to go against Sebastian he'll have to be" Nick said seriously.

**_~Back at McKinley~ _**

Puck and Rachel were in the auditorium. "Are you sure about this Noah?" Rachel asked. Puck crossed his arms and smirked "Why would I lie about this?" he asked. Rachel sighed "We have to tell the others." He said. Rachel shook her head "We can't" she said and puck glared "Why not?" he said angrily. Rachel looked at him like he was an idiot. "We can't just out him." She said thinking about what her father would do if they even suspected she outed someone.

"You mean you can't out him. I've got no problem with it." Puck stated. Rachel sighed "Fine, we can tell the glee club but that's all." She said. Puck gave a groan of frustration. "Your no fun Rach" he said then nodded reluctantly. "Okay, now how do we break the news to them?" Rachel asked and Puck got a mischievous sparkle in his eye. "I have a few ideas." He said and Rachel got a bad feeling. "It's not illegal is it?" she asked. When Puck left the room without answering and Rachel knew that this was a bad idea.

**_~With Dave~_**

Dave was on the football field by himself. The other guys had gone home already but Dave had a lot on his mind. So he did what any normal guy would do when he had an emotional issue that he didn't want to face. He buried it under his anger and took it out on anyone he came in contact with. Right now he was trying to take it out on the football dummies on the field. He was about to tackle one of them when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and jumped a foot in the air when he found Sebastian standing only inches away from him.

'What are you doing here?" Dave growls. Sebastian grins "I came here to ask you out." Sebastian states. "Get lost!" Dave yells. Sebastian pouts "Oh Davey, don't be mad I brought you a gift." He says innocently. Dave looks at Sebastian's empty arms. "Well where is it?" he asks. Sebastian laughs then holds up a single finger. "One" he whispers. "Two" he holds up another finger. "Three" he shouts and Dave flinches. He looks around and doesn't see anything. "You lying piece of..." he gets cut off by blasting music.

He looks and sees a guy standing on the other side of the field with a boom box. 'Hey! Turn that off" he says the guy smiles and turns it up. Then a band suddenly comes out. "What the hell?" Dave says. He turns to ask Sebastian what's going on only to find Sebastian has disappeared. He turns back around and sees the guy put the boom box down and go stand in front of the band. "A present from Sebastian" the guy yells then suddenly starts singing.

**_"You're just too good to be true._**

**_ Can't take his eyes off of you_**

**_ You'd be like heaven to touch._**

**_ He wants to hold you so much._**

**_ At long last love has arrived._**

**_ And I thank God you're alive._**

**_ You're just too good to be true._**

**_ Can't take his eyes off of you"_**

Dave is surprised by this and opens his mouth to say something when someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns around and finds some blond dude standing there holding roses. The guy shoves them into Dave's arms. Dave tries to grab him and the guy dodges and starts singing too.

**_"Pardon the way that he stares._**

**_ There's nothing else to compare._**

**_ The sight of you leaves him weak._**

**_ There are no words left to speak._**

**_ But if you feel like he feels._**

**_ Please let him know that it's real._**

**_ You're just too good to be true._**

**_ Can't take his eyes off of you"_**

Dave tries to leave the field but when he gets to the exit more band members come through with drums and trumpets. The guy leading them had a lot of hair gel and very bushy eyebrows. Dave backs a way eyes wide. The guy with the hair gel smiles and starts singing.

**_"He needs you Davey, and if it's quite all right,_**

**_He needs you Davey to warm a lonely night._**

**_ He wants you Davey._**

**_ Trust in me when I say: OK_**

**_ Oh pretty Davey, don't let him down_**

**_ We pray._**

**_Oh pretty_** **_Davey, now that we've found you, stay._**

**_ And let him love you, oh Davey let him love you, oh_** **_Davey..."_**

Then Dave looked up in surprise as flowers started raining from the sky. He looked up to see guys in the stands sprinkling flowers on him. They all open their mouths and start singing together.

"**_You're just too good to be true._**

**_ Can't take his eyes off of you_**

**_ You'd be like heaven to touch._**

**_ He wants to hold you so much._**

**_ At long last love has arrived._**

**_ And we thank God you're alive._**

**_ You're just too good to be true._**

**_ Can't take his eyes off of you_**

Dave was very freaked out especially when the guys started handing him candy. Not just any candy. It was butterscotch his favorite. Then all the guys got quiet and bunched together then spread apart and Sebastian walked out singing.

**_"I need you Davey, and if it's quite all right,_**

**_ I need you Davey to warm a lonely night._**

**_ I want you. Davey_**

**_ Trust in me when I say: It's OK_**

**_ Oh pretty Davey, don't let me down_**

**_ I pray._**

**_ Oh pretty Davey, now that I found you, stay._**

**_ And let me love you, oh Davey let me love you, oh._** **_Davey..."_**

Dave stormed toward Sebastian ready to strangle him. He was so close but then some of the guys started doing backward flips while a couple of other where flipping forward and got in his way. Then all the rest of the guys who weren't holding instruments or doing flips pulled out sparklers and started dancing. The guys who had been throwing flows started throwing glitter. "This is just too much." Dave whispered overwhelmed. The guys started back singing again.

**_ "I need you baby, and if it's quite all right,_**

**_ I need you baby to warm a lonely night._**

**_ I love you baby._**

**_ Trust in me when I say: OK_**

**_ Oh pretty baby, don't let me down_**

**_ I pray._**

**_ Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay._**

**_ And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby..." _**

Then someone released a bunch of doves and the doves released a bag of pink and red smoke bombs along with the rest of the flowers. Dave was coughing, gagging, and completely covered from head to toe in flowers by the time the smoke cleared. He shook the flowers off and looked around trying to find Sebastian but the field was empty. The only proof that they had been there was the flowers, the candy, and a giant sign that said:

**_'COME TO DALTON ACADEMY!_**

**_ I'LL BE WAITING! _**

**_~YOU'RE SOON TO BE LOVER_**

**_ SEBASTIAN' _**


End file.
